Evox
Evox appeared in 2019 TV series called Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Evox is a cobra-like sentient computer virus who serves as the main antagonist of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Evox is a sentient computer virus that infiltrates Grid Battleforce's computer network. In the form of a purplish substance, he flows down a cable into a computer in the Morphing lab, infecting it. He then flows into a tank of Morph X, intended for use in creating a new team of Power Rangers. Only Devon Daniels sees this, but he isn't sure what to make of it. A short time later, Evox's cobra avatar appears in the Morph X tank and snarls at Devon. Devon tries to warn Commander Shaw that there may be a virus in the network, but she has him arrested for trespassing. Nate Silva scans the network but finds nothing. Later, as Blaze, Roxy, and Ravi Shaw are being transformed into Power Rangers via Morph X, Evox appears on Nate's computer screen. After declaring his intent to take over the Morphin Grid, Evox corrupts the Morph X and creates evil avatars of Blaze and Roxy, putting the originals in a coma. Before Evox can do the same to Ravi, however, Devon, who'd escaped confinement, destroys the cable connecting the corrupted Morph X tank to the transformation chamber. With Evox's connection severed, the remaining Morph X in the transformation chamber is purified, and Nate later uses it to turn Devon, Ravi, and Zoey Reeves into the new Power Rangers, allowing them to fight off the evil Blaze and Roxy avatars. Evox, Avatar Blaze, and Avatar Roxy appear in the Cyber Dimension where they meet Scrozzle, a machine who claims to rule the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle summons his Tronics and threatens Blaze and Roxy, but Evox appears and destroys the Tronics. Frightened, Scrozzle agrees to serve Evox, who desires to return to Earth. Scrozzle explains that he has a dimensional transporter, which can be powered by the Morph X that Blaze and Roxy brought with them. However, they don't have enough Morph X to send a being of Evox's power back. Evox orders Blaze to take Scrozzle and return to Earth to retrieve more Morph X. Evox is a malevolent, power-hungry being who, despite being a computer virus, is capable of exhibiting emotional behavior such as laughter. He is highly intelligent as he was able to infiltrate Grid Battleforce without being detected. He is also easily angered and quick to resort to threats of violence to achieve his objectives. Powers and Abilities * Avatar Projection: Evox can project his avatar into the real world. * Computer Hacking: Being a computer virus, Evox can infiltrate and seize control of computer systems with extreme stealth. He can also hide himself from any security scan that tries to detect him. * DNA Corruption: The Evox virus partly corrupted the Rangers' animal DNA, causing the Rangers to exhibit certain animal-related weaknesses. * Eye Lasers: Evox's cobra avatar can shoot lasers from his eyes. * Glitching: Due to being a computer virus, Evox will start to glitch out if he is projected outside of a computer. * Morph X Corruption: Evox can corrupt Morph X and use it to create evil avatars of humans. See Also * Messiah Category:Characters Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Characters Portrayed by Randall Ewing Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Power Rangers Universe